Densetsu
by Aura Nightfall
Summary: première fic francaise sur Seiken 3 X3 L'histoire débute avec Lise qui en fuyant Jade rencontre Angela. Toutes deux doivent se rendre chez le prètre de Lumière à Wendel... oui mais voilà le chemin est scellé...
1. Chapter 1

Lise marchait. Depuis longtemps lui semblait-il. En réalité elle marchait depuis des jours. Combien, elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait arrêté de compter. Comme ça, elle espérait oublier la date de ce jour.  
Le jour où son père, le vieux roi rejoignit sa mère dans les cieux.  
Le jour où le château-qui-ne-tombe-jamais s'est plié devant l'envahisseur.

Elle préférait ne pas se souvenir. Non. Elle s'oubliait dans les combats, incessants dans cette forêt. Elle avait débarqué à Jade, autrefois une ancienne cité libre et commerciale tombé recemment sous le joug des Hommes Loups. C'est comme si la moitié des peuples de ce monde tentaient d'envahir les autres. Elle soupira amèrement. Elle avait tenté de défier l'un de ces gerriers menaçant. Elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir et était tombée inconsciente. Elle était rouge de honte qaund l'aubergiste qui l'avait soignée lui avait conté l'histoire. Passablement déprimée, elle avait fini dans un bar. Elle avait espéré s'assoir dans un coin et somnoler sur le comptoir, s'emplissant l'esprit des racontards des ivrognes, pensant à leurs petits problèmes quotidien et oublier sa vie misérerable. Contre toute attente elle s'était faite draguer. par un jeune garçon androgyne, les cheveux violet en catogan, les yeux étirés en amandes.  
" Ces hommes loups sont des rustres vous ne trouvez pas? N'ayez crainte -il avait baissé la voix- la nuit vous pourrez vous échapper. Les portes seront ouvertes d'ailleurs... "  
Il avait repris un ton normal, enjoué.  
" Que diriez vous d'un rendez vous ce soir? Ha non n'ayez pas peur je plaisante - "  
Il s'était retourné face à son verre avait soupiré. Et l'espace d'un instant toute la tristesse du monde était passée sur son visage. Elle était sortie du bar, se disant que ce garçon était bien étrange. Puis elle regarda sa tunique de cuir, élimée pas les combats, déchirée et par endroit, il manquait un pan complet. Le niveau de protection était quasi-nul sans compter qu'elle devait passer pour une sauvageonne ou une mendiante. C'était sans compter l'émeraude qui brillait à son front et sa coiffe foisonante et colorée composée de plumes beiges et vertes. Son apartenance à la puissante armée des amazones était indéniable et elle devait passer plus vraissemblablement comme une survivante en fuite. Mais avec ces guerres éclatant un peu partout, qui savait que le château Rolante était tombé? Elle avait lévé les yeux vers le ciel d'une soirée morne. Le peuple licantrope était sortit de sa longue réclusion au coeur de la forêt Clair de Lune. Nul n'ignorait leur haine et leur mépris enver les humains. Les ninja des sables du Royaume adjacsent à son pays, Navarre, dont on clamait pourtant la bonté du roi avait lancé le pollen des fleur Sommeil sur le château, et avaient tué toutes les guerrières endormies. Pire encore les rumeur parlaient de la marche des magiciens du nord. Valda la Reine de Raison avait déclaré la guerre à Forcena.  
Elle ne fesait que ressasser des faits connu mais elle s'était sentit subitement lasse. Elle soupira tristement et poussa la porte de l'armurier. Il ne fut même pas surpris par son acoutrement, ni intimidé par son port fier et digne. Il tremblait et se fesait tout petit derrière son comptoir.  
" Partez s-s-ss'il vous plait... il n'y a r-r-rrien ici les Hommes Loups ont interdit."  
Ses yeux passaient de la porte restée ouverte à la fenètre à sa gauche. Il gémit doucement. Ce spectacle n'avait pas réhaussé le moral de Lise et elle avait refermé la porte, cherchant à présent le marchand d'armes. Celui ci semblait plutôt énervé. Il parlait d'une voix saccadée et avait un accent assez rude qui lui rappella son pays de montagnes. Douce mélancolie. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui fesait les cent pas dans un coin de la boutique. Une armure lustrée, une épée au côté, le visage carré et volontaire, des cheveux longs et épais rapelant une crinière. Une chevalier. Elle s'approcha et tenta d'engager la conversation. Son teint basané l'intrigait. Il n'était pas non plus de cette ville. Il s'arrêta de marcher et fixa sur elle un regard énervé qui se radoucit un peu. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler d'un code moral pour les chevaliers qui était en vigueur dans un royaume lointain. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce puissent être des règles de courtoisie.  
" Bonsoir mademoiselle.  
- Bonsoir " excusez moi mais... quelque chose ne va pas ? "  
Le chevalier se passa un main dans sa crinière brune, puis finit par pencher la tête en avant avant le ramener brusquement en arrière, se coiffant les cheveux d'un geste machinal.  
" En effet. Nous nous trouvons dans un magasin d'arme. Or il n'y A PAS d'armes ici. Veuillez m'excuser mais je sens que je vais encore m'énerver."  
Elle était partie sans demander son reste. Elle avait finit son tour de la ville en passant chez le vendeur d'utilitaires pour le voyage, communément appellés "item". Même discours ici, pas de marchandise. Le vendeur avait un ton pincé qui signifiait clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette invasion pour son commerce. Là encore elle n'était pas seule. Un grand homme se tenait dans un coin et essayait manifestement de se fondre dans le mur. Elle s'était approchée doucement, hésitante, et avait posé la main sur son épaule. Le propriétaitre de ladite épaule fit un bond qui la surpris elle même. Il poussa un cri etranglé et se tourna vers elle effrrayé. Elle recula de stupeur. Le jeune homme en face d'elle était à peine plus agée qu'elle. Il avait une stature assez considérable mais il avait sur les mains, le visage, tout le surface de son corps un duvet foisonnant, roux foncé. Ses cheveux hisurtes le fesaient ressembler davantage à un animal. Ses dents qu'elle pouvait voir par sa bouche à demi ouverte étaient anormalement larges et ses mains étaient puissante et griffues. Pourtant il la suppliait du regard. Il pris la parole, sa voix était rauque et hésitante comme si le langage humain lui était difficile à parler.  
" S'il te plait... ne leur dit pas que je suis ici."  
Elle avait hoché la tête -seule chose qu'elle s'était sentie capable de faire- et était retournée à l'auberge. Le patron la salua. L'intérieur était douillet et chaleureux et elle se sentait naïvement en sécurité ici. Elle monta dans sa chambre et retrouva posée contre le mur, sa lance, là où elle l'avait laissé. Par contre, sur les trois lit qui meublaient sa chambre, l'un deux était occupé. Elle trouva d'abbord la paire de chassure posée au pied du lit et elle s'était même accroupie pour mieux les regarder tant elles étaient étranges. Violette. Des botinnes, couverte de tissus soyeux, le bout pointu recourbé. Une chaussure de femme, étrangère à la ville. il n'y avait donc que des étrangers ici? Elle posa ses yeux sur la silhouette endormie. La couverture à moitié enlevé laissait voir le dos nu d'une femme. Sa peau était lise et blanche, les longs cheveux ondulants étaient violets, soyeux et exalaient un parfum doux mais entêtant. Lise resta perplexe. Une voyageuse cette... petite chose frèle et fragile? De la racine des ses cheveux jsuqu'au bout des doigs fin et délicats, cete femme avait l'air de tout sauf d'une aventurière. Lise allait se retourner quand un éclat attira son attention. Elle ne vit rien d'autre que la femme endormie mais... un éclat étouffé en grande partie par les boubles mauves. Elle se pencha pour voir mais à ce moment, la dormeuse se retourna et la gifla à toute volée. Elle se redressa et recula d'un pas. La femme qui lui fesait face était assise et avait ramené la couverture sur sa poitrine.  
Mais quelle idée de dormir dans une tenue pareille  
Elle était stupéfaite. La femme ressemblait plus à une jolie fleur qui s'était retrouvé accidentèlement dans un bois sombre, loin de son jardin. Enfin pour l'instant la jolie fleur la regardait l'air plutôt colérique.  
" Hé toi! Ne mattes pas je t'ai à l'oeil. "  
Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle se recoucha et se rendormit. Lise était resté immobile (OO) puis vaincue par la fatigue se dirigea vers son lit où elle se glissa toute habillée. Avant de s'endormir elle pensa longuement aux gens qu'elle avait rencontré aujourd'hui. Tous étranges. Elle était perdue. Et puis... personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était une princesse en fuite.   
oui... jadis princesse des Amazones...  
Elle dormi une heure, peut être deux. son sommeil avait été agité et au réveil, la femme étrange n'était plus là. Peut-être avait elle révé cette rencontre. Il fesait nuit noire et comme l'avait dit le jeune homme du bar, les porte de la ville étaient ouvertes. Seulement elles étaient gardées par deux loups immenses qui failirent lui arracher une jambe. Elle les avait terrassé puis s'était enfoncée dans la forêt. Seulement voilà, elle s'était perdue.


	2. Chapter 2

Adossé contre un arbre, les jambes repliée et serrées contre elle, elle levait un regard craintif vers cette nouvelle nuit qui tombait. Silence. Le soufle du vent dans les arbres étaient inquiétant. Il n'y avait pas tant d'arbres là où elle habitait. Seulement la montagne, avec ses falaises, ses pics, ses grottes et ses paysages à couper le souffle. Elle était que ses montagnes étaient les plus hautes du monde et autrefois, elle cherchait à monter le plus haut possible et s'asseyait pour regarder l'océan s'étendre sans fin devant elle. Mais dans ce bois sombre, grouillant de monstres et de bruits étranges, elle se sentait faible et vulnérable. Arpès trois heures à attendre sous son arbre, elle sut qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas. Alors elle se leva et marcha. Quand vinrent les lumières rassurantes du matin, elle était tellement fatiguée que ses jambes tremblaient tandis qu'elle marchait. Devant elle à quelque mètre un énorme champignon sortit de terre. Elle regarda cette chose aparement mignone (et un peu conne) tourner sur son chapeau pour finir sa figure dans un arbre. Elle choisit de passer son chemin, sa lance lui servait d'appui et elle n'avait pas le courage de la lever. Le chapignon essaya de la rattraper, se prit les pieds dans un racine et tomba par terre. Elle sourit nerveusement. Ce truc était pathétique mais son état l'était encore plus. Elle pensa distraitement.

Fière princesse des amazones...

Puis elle s'arrêta. Sans savoir comment, le champignon à pattes se trouvait devant elle. Il lui fit un sourire enfantin et leva un bras...

Un champignon avec un bras ?

...souleva son chapeau...

Grande Déesse! Je delire...

... et projetter sous son nez un nuage de spores soporifiques. Elle tomba sur le sol, la main crispée sur sa lance.

Elle était face contre l'herbe fraiche, elle sentait un vent de printemps agiter ses cheveux. Elle releva sa tête qui semblait peser mille tonne pour rester contre le sol. Elle n'était plus au milieu de la forêt mais dans un champ agité par un vent agréable. Au loin elle vit une cité, floue comme un mirage. Un palais en retrait derrière les maison, fait en pierre blanches, de tentures argentée tombaient des fenêtres. Sur un balcon un vieil homme la regardait. Il avait un visage caché en grande partie par sa barbe blanche (1) et ses yeux bleux respiraient la bonté et la sagesse. Il semblait la regardait et tendait les mains devant lui, en geste d'accueil. Mais il était tellement loin. Lise voulu se redresser et tendre la mains vers la cité de lumière, mais sa vue se brouilla et elle se sentit retomber contre l'herbe bien après avoir sombré dans le noir.

Il fesait bon là où elle était. Elle fronça les sourcil en se sachant réveillée et essaya de se tourner. Elle sentit quelque chose dans son cou, quelque chose qui la chatouillait et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ses cheveux habituellement réunis par un ruban étaient libres et éparpillés autour d'elle. La couverture glissa quand elle se redressa et un courant d'air frais lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait plus de vêtement non plus. Elle intériorisa un grand cri de panique et ramena la couverture sur elle au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait (2).

" Eh ben t'es réveillée. Tu te rend compte que ça fait deux jours que tu roupilles. Il était temps!. "

La pauvre Lise n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Pour l'instant elle était juste bouche bée et ouvrant de grand yeux (°o°).

" Mais tu es la fille qui m'a giflée l'autre soir! °° "

La jeune fille en question se retourna et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

" Ha bon ? ôO

- Non laisse tomber... "

En fait même habillée cette fille trouvait le moyen de rester à moitié nue. Elle portait un corsage rouge réhaussant sa poitrine et assez bien coupé pour qu'on voie le pli de l'aine au niveau du bassin. Un voile quasi transparent lui fesait office de jupe et elle portait de grande botes mauves qui montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle remarqua également les oreilles pointues qui dépassaient de ses cheveux et un diadème qui brillait parmis les mèches violettes. Elle avait l'air d'une princesse sortie d'un livre. En apparence seulement parce que ce genre de princesse n'était pas aussi... aussi... bref elle savait d'instinc qu'elle se retrouvait devant une enfant pourrie gatée. Celle ci s'installa sur son lit, croisa les jambes et la toisa un sourire en coin.

" J'ai jeté l'espèce de..."

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

" ... d'imondice que tu portais en tant que vêtement, et tes bottes étaient tellement crasseuses qu'elles en était incrustées. "

Lise sentit un courant glacial remonter le long de son dos et exploser dans sa tête.

" Ma lance... ma lance! Qu'est ce que tu en a fait! Et mon bandeau tu en a fait quoi !"

Elle aurait bien saisi la fille au col, pour un peu qu'elle en eut un. Elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard furieux, tremblante de rage et peut être d'autre chose. La jeune fille au longues oreilles lui souri d'un air satisfait et Lise remarquèrent que ses yeux étaient froids et acérés, magnifiques mais dangereux. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux mauves l'air désinvolte.

" Je ne connais pas ton nom mais tu es une guerrière amazone de rang, venue du Royaume du Vent de l'est. Enfin il n'y a que vous d'assez barbare pour porter des plumes dans vos cheveux -les hommes loups aussi. Je sais que la plupart des femmes de ton pays sont destinées à devenir de grandes guerrières et, en tant que tel, vous recevez au début de votre aprentissage une arme qui ne vous quittera jamais. Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai gardé ton arme et le symbole de ton peuple."

Son air sufisant et son ton assuré exaspérait la guerrière qui devait malgrès tout reconnaître que la jeune femme possédait une intelligence rare.

" Hé? Bien... merci... héééééééééé je-ne-suis-pas-une-barbare d'accord? èé

- D'accord - si tu le dis. "

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle regardait fixement les mains de la jeune fille, deux bagues à chaques main, de nombreux colliers au cou, des anneaux autour du bras. Comment avait elle pu voyager à partir de Jade sans se faire massacrer? Tiens d'ailleurs.

" Mais euh au fait on est où ? ôO Et qui es tu?"

Sa jeune sauveuse braqua sur elle un regad navré.

" A ton avis? éè C'est pourtant évident que nous sommes dans la légendaire île sacrée de Mana, où les lapins chantent et les poissons volent. Allo allo! On est à Astoria, tu sais vers Jade, après la petite forêt."

Elle insista sur le mot "petite" et eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, que Lise interpréta comme de la moquerie. Bien sûr qu'elle était reconnaissante mais cette petite commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

" Tu ne m'a pas dit qui tu étais "

La jeune fille aux yeux verts changea d'attitude, elle se redressa un peu et parut sérieuse un instant, mais courba ensuite son corps de manière à effectuer une coubette insolente.

A croire que se foutre de moi l'amuse

" Je suis Angela, princesse du royaume du nord d'Altena. "

Le sang de Lise se glaça et elle tenta de déchifrer l'expression moqueuse de ladite Angela. Elle ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle était princesse, elle pouvait aisément le croire, mais que fesait elle si loin de chez elle en temps de guerre?

" Et, princesse, que fais tu ici?

- Ca me regarde - et toi tu dois avoir un nom.

- ... Lise bon sang ce qu'elle m'énerve 

- Lise, fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, la dardant de ses yeux rieurs.

- Princesse de Rolante uu "

Elle ramena la couverture sur ses épaules. Ex-princesse plutôt. Elle regarda ses genoux d'un air triste.

" Bon... et je met quoi ?"

Elle n'était plus vraiment en colère maintenant. juste triste et amère au souvenir du massacre. Angela fouilla quelque part et lui jeta sous les yeux un autre tunique, cuivrée avec des parties renforcées en bronze au niveau du coeur et des épaules et qui plus est était plutôt estéthique et avait du coûter une fortune. Au pied du lit il y avait les botines qui allaient avec. Angela se rassit sur le lit à ses côtés.

" Cadeau. Mais en échange je crois que tu as une histoire à me raconter. "

(1) huuuh O le père nowel

(2) hé hé X3 ça c'est du timming

Wala un joli chapitre deux - hésitez pas à me donner votre avis c'est quand même le but.


	3. Chapter 3

Mawaha revient avec le foot en bruit de fond nan j'ai rien d'autre à faire XD dites le si j'embète.

" Ma mère était une personne douce. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Elle est morte en donnant le jour à mon petit frère Eliott. Le jour de sa mort, je me souviens que je suis montée tout en haut de nos montagnes, et après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps j'ai juré d'elever mon frère comme elle l'aurait fait. "

Elle marqua une pause. Parler de sa vie la génait un peu, mais elle s'était forcée à remonter plus loin pour ne pas repenser directement aux souffrances encore trop récentes.

" Il y a une semaine ou deux, j'étais en patrouille avec un groupe d'amazones. Des monstres aparaissent et ils sont à chaque fois plus près du château. Une fois de retour, j'ai du chercher mon petit frère qui était en retard à son cours d'arts martiaux. je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle du vent, aux côté de deux ninja. Ces deux là avaient réussi à le convaincre de faire cesser le vent qui protégeait notre château. "

Angela l'interompit.

" Rolante le château qui ne tombe jamais, protégé constament par ses falaise et ses vent violents, alors ce ne sont pas des ragots ? OoO"

Lise sourit, cette princesse était plutôt directe.

" Non c'est la pure véritée. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir avec mon frère mais une fois dehors je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés. Je suis retournée sur mes pas mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Pendant ce temps, le pollen des fleurs sommeil avait été déversé sur le château. Sur les murailles, dans la cour et même les chambres, il y avait les corps des puissantes guerrières qui avaient été égorgé pendant leur someil forcé. Des ninja de Navarre traînaient partout. J'ai courru aussi vite que j'ai pu rejoindre le roi. Mon père était vieux et aveugle... quand je suis arrivée... il baignait dans son sang au pieds de son trône. Il m'a dit qu'il allait mourrir, et rejoindre Mère. Il m'a dit que l'esprit d'Eliott avait été emporté loin de nous. C'est ce que le vent lui disait. Alors moi, en le regardant mourrir, je lui ai juré de retrouver Eliott et de restaurer Rolante. Ses derniers mots furent ; va à Wendel. "

Elle se tut quelques instants et regarda un point vague au dessus de l'épaule gauche d'Angela.

" Trouve le prètre de lumière, va à Wendel. Et en partant, au milieu du château qui brûlait, j'ai vu cette femme en tenue orientale. Elle riait aux éclat et commandait les troupes qui nous avaient attaqué... et en quittant la forteresse... j'ai entendu le vent... pleurer... "

Elle aussi avait beaucoup pleuré par la suite. Le ciel lui avait repris ses parents, et son frère était prisonier dans un coins du globe. Il lui fallait reconstruire un pays, sauver son frère, et elle était seule pour faire tout cela.

Angela s'était levée et marchait vers la porte.

" Je suis désolée, c'est pas une histoire très plaisante...

- Attend! Et toi? "

Et ton histoire?

La princesse se retourna, lui fit un clin d'oeil en tirant la langue.

" Je te l'ai dit ça me regarde ;p de plus j'ai déjà assez donné non ? "

Lise ne trouva rien à répondre, et regarda la jeune princesse partir sans dire un mot.

Après s'être débattue avec sa nouvelle tunique -car dieu sait combien les trucs estéthiques sont chiants à mettre- et avoir bataillé avec ses cheveux pour les rattacher, elle sortit se promener en ville. Le lac autour duquel Astoria était construite était magnifique, limpide, il brillait presque. Elle s'installa sur un ponton et s'occupa de remettre en état sa lance, l'astiquant, la polissant etc...

Elle fit un tour chez l'armurier. Celui ci avait sa marchandise. Elle se renseigna sur les spécialités de la région mais trouva rien de mieux que la pointe en bronze standard. Elle retourna se rassoir près de l'eau, rajustant les ruban et les plumes sur le manche, et comme le soir pointait déjà, elle se rendit au bar.

On y parlait principalement des invasions qui survenaient un peu partout. Apparement le but ultime des hommes loups était Wendel, et le prètre de Lumière avait érigé un bouclier qui bloquait l'accès à la ville situé dans les grottes. Il y avait aussi un type qui divagait au sujet d'une lumière qu'il aurait aperçu au dessus du lac la nuit dernière. Elle finit par rentrer à l'auberge et sourit en trouvant dans la chambre, Angela qui dormait comme un bébé et dans sa tenue de nuit (1). Elle se coucha dans le lit voisin et posa sa lance contre le mur non loin. Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna, puis se re-retourna. En tout elle changea de position une dizaine de fois. Elle avait dormis deux jours, elle n'allait pas se rendormir si facilement parraîtrait-il. Elle ferma alors simplement les yeux, plongeant dans un demi sommeil, où les pensées étaient difuses et où un rien pourvait la réveiller.

Une lueur vive et crue lui traversa les paupière. Elle grimaça et se réveilla en se frottant les yeux. Une son étrange venait du dehors. Elle se précipita devant la fenêtre. Mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un éclat blanc aveuglant qui disparut progressivement.

Elle sortit en courant de l'auberge, vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil qu'Angela était toujours aussi profondément endormie, et attrapant sa lance dans un réflexe.

Une fois dehors elle contourna l'auberge. non loins une lumière disparaissait à entre les arbres. Elle se mit à courrir pour suivre cette lumière, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme. Elle s'éfforçait de ne pas perdre cette lueur qui la guidait à travers la forêt. Elle passa devant une statue de la déesse Mana, une ancienne statue d'or envahie par les fourrés. Elle passa un petit pont de bois assez bien entretenu et se retrouva sur la rive du lac qui fesait face au village. Elle s'arrêta pour souffler, elle haletait et était en nage. La boule lumineuse aussi avait ralenti. La lumière s'éteignait peu à peu et des contours se précisaient.

Finalement une petite fée aparut, une petite fée exténuée qui avait du mal à battre ses quatres petites ailes translucides. Elle papillona désespérément, puis s'éfondra dans l'herbe à quelques pas du lac. Lise sentie une bouffée de tristesse l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas courru pour assister à la mort de ce petit être.

Elle s'aprocha doucement, puis s'accroupi au dessus de la forme allongée.

" Hé ôO relèves toi éè allez courage "

La fée rouvrit les yeux, se retourna lentement face au sol et se leva laborieusement, prenant apuis sur ses petits bras. Elle battit des ailes et parvint à s'élever juste au dessus de la tête de Lise

" Qui... qui es tu? "

Lise cligna des yeux puis se rapela qu'elle devait répondre.

" Lise, de Rolante. J'ai vu une lumière à l'auberge et...

- Lise... très bien je n'ai plus le choix... je te choisi...

- Hein mais... de quoi tu parle...

- Je n'ai pas le temps s'il te plait Lise tu dois m'emener au Prètre de Lumière. C'est très important.

- J'aimerais bien.. mais j'ai entendu dire que la grotte qui mène à Wendel à été scellée.

- Ce ne sera pas un problème, elle perdait peu à peu de l'altitude, il me reste assez de pouvoir pour l'effacer.

- D'accord, alors ça... "

Elle fut interrompue par une lumière rouge et un bruit de craquement venant de l'autre côté du lac.

" Ca vient d'Astoria, panique la petite fée.

- Vite il faut aller voir. "

A l'odeur de l'eau se mélait celle d'une ville en flamme, qui lui rappellait la fin de son château. Et Angela était restée là bas. elle se retournait pour partir en courant qaund la fée l'arrêta.

" Attend... s'il te plait attend... je n'ai pas assez de force... alors s'il te plait... laisses moi me reposer... dans ta tête.

- Hé? Mais qu'est que oÔ... ? "

La fée s'était mise à tournée autour de sa tête pour finalement se placer au dessus. Elle tourna sur elle même et leva un bras vers le ciel d'un geste théatral. Un rayon sembla tomber des étoiles droits sur les cheveux blonds de Lise et la petite créature disparut.

# Bien allons voir ce qu'il s'est passé.#

Lise paniqua.

Il y a une voix dans ma tête xX

# Allons y vite! #

Elle eut tôt fait de se calmer en se rappellant qu'Angela risquait de mourrir.

" Compris. "

(1) w 

Voila j'espère que ça a plut, que je suis pas trop ennuyeuse à lire XD que mon humour (le peu que j'en ai) n'est pas trop déplaisant XD et queeee vous aimez en général w

J'avoue c'est un bonus ;p c'est pour moi que j'écris, pas pour quelqu'un particulier mais j'aimerais savoir comment est mon style d'écriture (perso je le trouve chiant ôO mais et vous?). Hé je voulais faire un autre chapitre mais je suis partie sur un dessin de Lise w plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que je le rate pas 


	4. Chapter 4

Le spectacle qu'offrait désormais le village côtier était bien différent de celui que Lise avait brièvement connu. Les toits des maisons était effondrés, mettant à nu les poutres calcinées qui se dressaient vers le ciel dans le rose du matin naissant. Les habitations fumaient encore et ça et là demeuraient des petit foyers qui perduraient. La totalité des habitants avaient disparus. Lise resta prostré à la lisière de la forêt, ne pouvant s'empécher d'assimiler cette horreur à la fin qu'avait connu la forteresse de Rolante.

" Mais... que s'est il passé ici ? "

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se mis à courir ver les maisons, cherchant des rescapés sous les debris. Tout le monde devait dormir quand l'attaque avait été lancée. Renonçant à déplacer les gravats et la poussière, elle se dirigea vers l'ancien bar. Là bas les gens était debout toute la nuit. Il était impossible d'entrer dans la batisse en ruines et la flaque de sang séchée s'étalant devant la porte la dissuada de chercher plus avant.

# Les hommes-loups ont du attaquer cette ville. Le temps presse il faut aller à Wendel. #

" Compris. "

Sa voix était faible. Elle se dirigea fébrilement vers l'auberge. Miraculeusement le toit de celle ci était toujours en place. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Les murs, le mobilier, tout avait souffert de l'incendie. Il n'y avait évidement personne dans la chambre. C'était bien normal car

Après tout les survivants ont du partir...

A peine formulait-elle cette pensée qu'elle était convaincue que des gens avaient survécu. Oui et Angela était parmi eux. Forcément.

Elle quitta la ville en ruine, le coeur un peu moins lourd d'une échéance que l'ont parvient à repousser. Elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt.

Maiiiiis comment je trouve les chutes d'eau moi oÔ? j'aurais du demander

Prise au dépourvu, elle partit à la recherche de la petite rivière dont l'eau s'écoulait dans le lac et la remonta. Le fond de l'air était frais, le vent était quasi inexsistant et toute la nature était en fête. Le paysage si agréable amena un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle marcha quelques heures. Comme elle ne suivait pas le sentier, sa progression était autrement plus compliquée. Aussi finit elle par avoir faim. Et quand on a faim on essaie de se rapeller la dernière fois qu'on a mangé.

Hier soir --

Alors on se dit qu'on peut tenir et ne plus y penser.

N'y pensons plus .

On continue à vaquer à ses occupation, dans le cas de Lise, marcher, escalader les troncs d'arbres et s'extasier sur les fleurs tout en massacrant des champignon, spécialité de cette forêt. Jusqu'à ce que le ventre crie assez fort pour plier en deux son propriétaire.

Gaaaaaahh -ç- j'ai faiiiiiiiiim.

C'est alors qu'un petit lapin jaune sortit d'entre deux abres. Il sautilla un peu et ouvrit grand sa bouche en direction de Lise, pour la refermer sur le vide (1). Et dans ce cas là on se demande si ce lapin est comestible.

" Petit petit viens voaaaaar w "

La pauvre petite chose se jetta à la tête de Lise, sans doute pour la blesser, même s'il était aussi dangereux qu'une peluche. Elle le transperça avec sa lance (2).

"... ... j'en fais quoi maintenant ? "

Elle pensait allumer un feu pour le faire cuire. Ce serait la moindre des choses. Faire un feu à côté d'une rivière. Bah elle n'avait jamais essayé non plus. Elle se mit à la recherche que deux caillou autre que les galets. Elle était en train de frotter ses cailloux au dessus de brindilles sèches depuis... un long moment environ. Une étincelle jaillit enfin et un petit feu s'anima devant elle. Un petit myconide (3) choisi ce moment pour aller boire à la rivière.

Lise avait dans l'ensemble bien mangé. Lapin rôti acompagné de petit cubes de champignon. En espérant qu'elle ne serait pas malade... comme quoi les monstres pouvaient avoir leur utilité. Le seul problème dans son programme c'est que le temps de faire tout ça, le soleil déclinait déjà derrière les arbres.

Alors autant que je m'y mette maintenant pour trouver un endroit où dormir parce que sinon...

Elle se remit en marche, en se demdant quel genre d'endroit elle s'attendait à trouver dans une forêt. Elle continuait à longer la rivière, cependant elle remarquait qu'elle marchait plus lentement, que sa tête était lourde et que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas deviné que manger un chapignon produisant des spores soporifiques serait tout aussi soporifique. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers l'arbre le plus proche et fit quelques pas en arrière pour prendre son élan. Elle courru et se jetta sur la branche la plus basse. Elle se hissa dessus. Elle aurait voulut grimper jusqu'en haut de l'arbre mais dans l'était où elle était elle serait sûrement tombée. Elle s'adossa donc au tronc et sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

A son réveil, elle fut assez satisfaite en constatant qu'elle était restée sur sa branche tout la nuit. Le soleil se levait à peine mais elle devait reprendre sa marche, elle avait déjà assez de retard. Elle se demanda où étaient les hommes-loups à présent. Elle les rescapés d'Astoria se cachaient-il dans la forêt? Elle sauta au pied de son arbre, s'étira un peu, attrapa sa lance et se remit en marche.

Elle percevait un bruit au loin, un grondement constant qui devint plus fort tandis qu'elle se raprochait. Elle se trouva bientôt en face d'une petite mare où se déverssaient des magnifiques chutes d'eau. L'eau qui tombait en rideaux lisses jouait avec le soleil et formait d'innombrables arc-en-ciel. Derrière les chuttes d'eau, il y avait un sentier qui menait à une grotte. Mais le sentier en lui-même était situé en haut d'une falaise pas très haute, mais luisante d'humidité.

Pourquoi ça m'arrive TT ?

Elle choisi un point éloigné de l'eau et tenta d'escalader. C'était plutôt dur. Les prises ne manquaient pas et il est vrai qu'elle fesait la même chose dans ses montagnes de temps en temps, mais la paroi était glissante ce qui l'ngissait. Un moment son pied gauche partit et elle cru qu'elle allait tout lâcher. Enfin sa main atteignit un replat et bientôt elle était assise au bord du gouffre, contemplant avec apréhension ce qu'elle venait de gravir.

Je suis inconsciente...

Il y eut un bruit sourd, suivit de près par un autre. Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître un applaudissement. Elle se retourna et ses trouva face à Angela, adossée à un paroi rocheuse derrière une cascade. Elle était toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux partaient toujours dans tous les sens et elle avait toujours son sourire moqueur.

" Angela! Tu va bien! TOT mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ôO ? "

Elle cessa d'applaudir et s'avança dans la lumière pour se rapprocher de Lise et -lui sembla-til- l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

" Oui oui je vais bien, fit-elle d'un air distrait, j'essaie d'aller à Wendel figures toi. Mais il y a une barrière magique ici. Je me la suis prise en pleine figure quand j'ai essayé d'entrer.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à ma faire croire que tu as monté ça! "

Elle désigna le gouffre derrière elle, l'air effarée. Le sourire d'Angela s'aggrandit et elle se redressa un peu pour mieux comtempler l'effet de ses paroles.

" Non moi j'ai pris la route. "

Elle montra d'un signe de la main le sentier de cailloux blancs. au loin à un embranchement on pouvait voir des panneaux indicateur de bois. Lise vira instantanément au rouge et baissa les yeux.

" Hé! Heuuuu... et bien... je... je l'avais pas vu "

Angela s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

" Princesse Lise. C'est toi qui disait que ton peuple n'était pas barbare. Ou bien c'est juste toi...

- Ho ça va! mon seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation et je me perd facilement en dehors de mes montagnes èé"

- De mes montagnes, répéta Angela en contrefesant l'accent enfantin que Lise avait utilisé

- Dire que je me suis inquiétée pour toi

- Non, je t'en prie, fallait pas. "

Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux mauves tandis que Lise lissait machinalement les plumes de sa coiffe. Ses paroles l'avaient plus atteintes qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle s'était... inquiétée... ? Un moment de silence s'installa. Finalement elle reprit la parole.

" Je... en fait... merci de t'être souciée de mon sort, elle regarda ailleurs qu'en face d'elle, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de discours, ça... ça me fait plaisir. "

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Mais Lise lui adressa un sourire radieux. Et à ce moment, en fait depuis qu'elle avait échangé deux mots avec cette fille, Angela hésitait, soit elle était idiote, soit elle était digne de confiance. Peut être les deux. Elle soupira.

" Et maintenant... ? "

Lise se releva et essaye de nettoyer un peu son vêtement tout neuf qui avait un peu souffert de la poussière. Plusieurs éraflures le parsemaient déjà et Angela leva les yeux au ciel.

" Mais tu ne sait pas te tenir tranquille. Tu prend soin de tes vêtements de temps en temps où ils morflent toujours autant ?

- Bah euh... c'est à ça qu'ils servent non ? ôO

- ... uu

- Huh ?

- Tu es désespérante. "

Angela se promis intérieurement de lui tomber dessus un jour et de la laver, la coiffer et l'habiller pour voir un peu ce que donnerait ce garçon manqué.

" Bon et si on y allait ?

- Aller où ? uu

- A Wendel bien sûr.

- Non mais elle est cnne ou elle fait semblant? Je te rapelle que l'entrée est scellée."

Lise se retourna tout sourire.

" Mais j'ai une fée avec moi qui peut nous ouvrir, elle désigna sa tête d'un doigt tout en clignant d'un oeil.

- . ? "

La belle princesse était plutôt sceptique. Peut être que la jeune femme blonde était folle à lier aussi. Enfin au point où elle en était...

Elle resta en retrait en observant Lise courrir vers la grotte et se prendre la barrière invisible. Elle tomba à terre et se frotta le front. Angela siffla, énervée. Finalement ce n'était qu'une idiote. Elle allait partir quand.

" Ho désolée je pensait à autre chose... " "

Elles n'étaient pourtant que deux. Elle se retourna et vit une femme de taille très réduite voletter au dessus de la tête de l'amazone, portés par des ailes transparents aux reflets d'arc-en-ciel. Lise se frottait toujours la tête.

" Alors é tu peux ouvrir ?

- Oui une seconde. "

La fée tourna sur elle même et Angela pouvait voir la magie circuler en elle. Il y eut un flash doré et elle crut voir des étincelles. Rien n'avait changé dans le décors, mais le modèle réduit semblait avoir fini et disparut. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se releva et se tourna vers elle.

" Et bien - je suis contente de t'avoir revue Angela. On se retrouve à Wendel ? "

Le jeune fille en question serra les poings. Elle s'était bien faite avoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle allait devoir se rabaisser à demander des faveurs à cette fille. Elle finit par l'appeler au moment où elle allait disparaître dans la caverne.

" Attends! je... je... je vais venir avec toi. "

La jeune princesse dansait sur place. Comme cette position était inconfortable. Lise revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur un rocher à l'entrée de la grotte, croisant les jambes, souriant d'un air satisfait. Elle posa son coude sur son genoux et posa son menton dans sa main, regardant Angela avec le regard moqueur qu'elle lui avait emprunté.

" Tu as toujours une histoire à raconter.

- Hein ? Hé èé" ! "

En vérité elle aurait préféré ne pas s'étaler en racontage pathéthique. Ha mais maintenant elle était obligée. elle se tritura nerveusement les doigts, cherchant vainement un moyen d'échapper à cette demande. N'en trouvant aucune, elle passa sa mains dans ses cheveux et son ton était aussi exaspéré qu'elle pouvait l'être.

" Ho très bien je vais te raconter ma vie. Mais ne t'attends à rien de glorieux."

_Suite au chapitre prochian (bah évidement XD) il me semble que je fais des parties toutes petites oÔ c'est embétant... mais si je fait plus grand ça fait peur aux pitits lecteurs alors... . de toute façon j'ai pas encore eu de réclamations w_

_(1) en fait il essaie de la mordre XD_

_(2) je décline toute responsabilité . les amis de la nature et les amoureux des lapin, adressez vos réclamations à Lise ok ? w_

_Lise : oÔ héééééééééééééééééé_

_(3) vous savez les champignons avec des pieds et des bras -_


	5. Chapter 5

" Comme je te l'ai dit je viens du Ryaume gelé du nord. D'aussi loins que je me souvienne, la magie de la Reine de Raison nous protégeait du froid. Mais depuis peu le pouvoir Mana commençait à décliner, et le froid s'infiltrait dans notre château où perdurait un éternel printemps. "

Elle s'interrompit. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'elle à vrai dire. Enfin dans le sens de s'être confiée. Elle ammena ses main jointes contres ses lèvres, comme une prière, mais son regard vague dirigé vers le ciel s'adressait plutôt à ses souvenirs.

" Ma mère, la Reine de Raison est très belle et sévère. Elle règne sur toute notre armée de sorcières. Mais... comment dire... je ne me souvient pas de l'avoir vue ailleur qu'assise à son trône. Je ne me souvient pas qu'elle m'aie apellé une seule fois "ma fille". Elle ne m'a jamais sourit, embrassé ou grondée... Pas contre je me souvient d'avoir fait le plus de cnneries possibles étant enfant, pour voir si elle réagirait.

Je ne me suis pas arrangée en grandissant. J'ai embelli et je suis devenu le portait rajeuni de ma mère. Mais en grandissant... je n'ai pas appris la magie. J'avais pourtant un précepteur pour me donner des cours particulier. Le vieux José. Mais il ne me laissait jamais finir une incantation et passait toute la sainte journée à répéter des choses incompréhensibles comme "princesse vous vous concentrez trop sur les formes. la magie est une question d'essences. souvenez vous dans le temps moi aussi j'étais un puissant magicien" gnagna.. "

Angela avait presque occulté le fait qu'elle parlait à Lise. Elle se remémorait son enfance pour elle même et le fait que l'autre princesse l'écoute ou pas lui importait peu.

" Un jour après avoir séché ses cours comme je le fait tout le temps, on m'a appelé. Je devais me présenter devant Mère. Je ne l'avait pas vue depuis des semaines. Elle était très occupée en ce moment à cause du climat. J'avais vaguement entendu parler d'un projet à propos de pierres qu'il faudrait acquérir. Et de temps en temps des troupes revenaient de je-ne-sais-d'où, blessées comme si elles revenaient d'une guerre. Je suis allée dans la salle reception. Koren était aux côtés de Mère. Ce type est... "

Elle leva ses mains srispée devant son visage.

" Il est invivable. C'est le meilleur magicien du royaume après Mère. Il est arrogant il cette façon de me parler de manière hautaine alors que JE suis une princesse et LUI n'est rien du tout. Il y des fois j'ai envie de lui exploser la tête ou de la fendre en deux à coups de bâton!

- ""XD tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup non ?

- Nan u.u! En plus c'est lui le chef de nos armées. Donc j'en était où? Je me suis agenouillé devant Mère et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle voulait me voir. Elle a commencé à m'expliquer, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Le froid s'infiltre de plus en plus à Altena ça je le savait. Il existait un moyen de restaurer le pouvoir de Mana. Briser les pierres et ouvrir le portail. non en fait je n'ai pas tout compris. Vers Altena reposait la pierre Mana de l'eau. Mais une malediction avait été jeté sur le sort qui contrôlait la pierre. Elle a dit... que Koren et elle et elle ne devait pas encore mourrir. Elle a dit... qu'ils se serviraient de mon corps comme catalyseur. "

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rappellant la scène. Elle avait essayé de se relever et de reculer en même temps et avait faillit tomber des marches qui menaient au trône.

" Mère vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. Vous ne feriez pas ça. "

Elle secouait frénétiquement la tête, effrayée par l'expression de marbre de sa Mère. Elle avait la même expression en regardant grandir sa fille et en annonçant sa mise à mort. C'état positivement écoeurant. La Reine de Raison avait alors pris la parole, de sa voix profonde et sans timbre.

" Toi qui ne peux utiliser la magie, tu es la honte de la famille royale. Je t'offre cependant une mort digne et une chance de prouver ton utilité. "

Angela avait reculé comme si on lui avait porté un coup. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint à répondre.

" Non... "

Elle recullait petit à petit.

" Non... "

Mais elle savait que derrière elle les gardes étaient en train de bloquer les issues.

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! "

Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était retrouvée entouré d'une lumière blanche. A son réveil, elle gisait devant les portes du château, dans les plaines enneigées. Elle avait marché, se démenant contre les monstres à tête de poisson, avec comme seule aide sa canne en chène. Elle avait finit par se laisser tomber dans la neige, gémissant de froid et s'était endormie, ne pensant pas se réveiller.

" Elle voulait me sacrifier. Ma propre mère voulait me sacrifier pour une stupide pierre Mana! "

Lise s'inquiétait car sa compagne était au bord de l'hystérie.

" Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée dehors. J'ai marché à travers les plaines Sub-Zéro mais il fesait trop froid. "

Elle soupira.

" Une femme du village voisin m'a recueillie et m'a sauvée du gel. A l'auberge je suis allé voir une voyante complètement toquée qui m'a dit "va à Wendel". Alors je me suis embarquée sur le premier bâteau que j'ai trouvé et je suis venue, dans l'espoir d'apprendre la magie. "

Elle se tut puis regarda la sol.

" Voilà. Moi je ne défend pas des valeurs et un royaume. J"essaie juste de survivre. "

Lise leva et passa son bras autour du cou d'Angela.

" Dis pas çaaaaaaa. On essaie tous de survivre comme on peut. Mais explique moi comment tu t'en est sortie contre les monstres sans magie. "

Angela s'écarta, surprise, puis sourit. Elle tendit les mains devant elle un lumière blanche apparut, dessinant les contours d'une branche noueuse qui servait de canne. La lueur disparut quand les couleur et la matière de l'objet se précisèrent et la princesse empoigna son arme.

" Je les assome - "

Elle frappa le sol de son bâton et regarda Lise droit dans les yeux.

" Ca doit bien faire la cinquième fois qu'on dit qu'on va y aller non ? éé

- Quatrième je dirais.

- On s'en fout on entre dans cette grotte point barre

- Oui oui. "

Lise sourit. elle s'était trouvée une compagne de voyage, qui plus est une fille avec un sale caractère et la langue bien pendue. Elle ne s'ennuirait pas.

La Grotte des Chutes d'Eau était agréablement fraiche. Lise fut surprise de trouver au rebord d'un lac souterrain, une autre statue d'or. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il y en avait une identique dans une salle de Rolante. Angela capta son regard pensif et fit une fois de plus étalage de ses conaissance.

" C'est une statue de la déesse Mana. On dit qu'elle sont anciennes et issues d'un artisanat perdu. Il y deux sortes de statues, celles en argent et celles en or. On dit qu'en priant devant une de ces statues la Déesse t'entendra et t'exaucera. La particularité des dorées... "

Elle s'avança et posa un main sur le ventre de la déesse. puis elle ferma les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

" ... est de canaliser l'énergie de l'environnement qui les entoure et de la transmettre à ceux qui la touchent. C'est très utile pour les voyageurs, ils n'ont qu'a les effleurer pour que disparaissent la faim, la fatigue et la soif. "

Lise toucha à son tour la statue et ferma les yeux. Elle était envahie par une onde fraîche, comme si l'eau du lac se déversait sur elle pour la laver de sa fatigue et de ses courbatures. Doucement une image lui parvint, comme portée par des vagues paresseuses. Elle se revoyait enfant en train de contempler un coucher de soleil, avec son père et sa mère. L'image s'éloigna, aussi lentement et inexorablement qu'elle était venue. puis toute sensation disparut, à part la fraicheur de l'or contre sa main. Elle recula et regarda Angela qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle suivirent les chemins de la grotte, tombant parfois dans des embuscades de myconides et de chauves souris. Angela avait une peur bleue de ces bestioles. La première fois qu'elle en avait vu une elle avait hurlé au vampire, et Lise par la suite s'était moquée d'elle pendant une heure.

Quand elles se battaient, l'amazone observait à la dérobée son amie, analisant son style de combat. Elle saisissait son bâton en son milieu et n'avait pas beaucoup d'alonge. Les coups qu'elles portaient cognaient plutôt que blessaient. Et pourtant elle la trouvait quand même gracieuse cette princesse vouée à la magie qui fesaient tournoyer autour d'elle son sceptre inutile. Lise quant à elle s'en donnait à coeur joie. Elle achevait un monstre en un coup et d'un se trouvait sur un autre. Elle se fesait une priorité de tuer les chauves-souris, bien qu'elle préférait les myconide car ils offraient une cible plus grosse et pataude. De temps en temps elle se retrouvait sonnée par leurs ultrasons et quand elle renait ses esprit une de ces bestioles était accroché à son bras le mordant furieusement (1). Il y avait une rupture dans le chemin souterrain. Un chemin à l'air libre reliait deux grotte, il ressemblait plutôt à un pont de pierre. A peine arrivée dehors, Angela s'assit par terre, épuisée.

" Mais pourquoi on est obligées de tous les battre, on pas les laisser tranquille et continuer notre route?"

Elle parlait des monstres. Elle n'en avait jamais tué autant en une seule journée.

" Et qu'ils nous sautent tous dessus en même temps pendant notre sommeil? Je crois que...

- Héééééééééééé quelqu'un! A l'aide T-T ! "

Silence de la part des deux filles qui se redressèrent pour voir d'où venait ce cri. L'amazone cria en apercevant une paire de petite mains qui s'accrochaient au rebord du pont naturel qui enjambait les cascades. Elle se precipita pour les saisir et tira pour hisser à son côté une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés et blonds et aux grand yeux bleu. Celle ci récupéra son souffle à quattre pattes.

" Hou merci merci. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivées à temps çç pauvre, pauvre Carlie TT "

_Fuhu et voila encore un chapitre mini court - je sens que ça va me plaire. Et entrée en scène de Carlie à partir de là je vais prendre quelques libertés avec le jeu parce que les interaction entre les membres de l'équipes y sont au niveau zéro . et c'est pas très drôle les personnage n'ont pas vraiment de rôle et l'histoire pourrait tout aussi bien se dérouler sans eux. Bon je sais pas comment je vais faire ça encore . si vous avez des idées, un mail, une rewiew seront les bienvenus w_

_(1) et pendant ce temps Angela tourne de l'oeil XD_


	6. Chapter 6

" Carlie est la petite-fille du prètre de lumière à Wendel. Carlie n'a pas de papa ni de maman alors c'est Heath qui s'occupe d'elle éè il y a quelques jours papy a envoyé Heath en mission et Carlie a un mauuuuuvais pressentiment. Mika a aidé à partir. Mais quand j'ai trouvé Heath, il s'est battu contre les hommes-loups et un méchant monsieur l'a kidnappé.

Je voulait rentrer mais je pouvais pas entré dans les grottes. Alors j'ai suivi quand vous êtes passées. Mais j'ai pris le mauvais chemin... et je suis tombée... et vous êtes là... "

La petite fille dénommée Carlie les regarda avec pleins de larmes dans les yeux.

" Si vous n'aviez pas été là... pauvre pauvre Carlie.

- Hé hé du calme la môme

- Oui ne t'en fait pas il ne t'es rien arrivé en fin de compte. "

Angela leva les yeux au ciel. Quelque part c'était bien Lise de simpathiser avec les morveux. Tiens voilà qu'elle refesait ses yeux de chien battu.

" Et vous vous allez à Wendel ? °-° Carlie peut veniiiiiiir?

- Ui je pense que c'est pas prudent de laisser une petite fille se balader toute seule dans...

- Ha non! Ce serait plus dangereux de l'avoir avec nous! on peut pas se permettre de la trainer derrière nous, la protéger et tout ça."

Elle s'adressa directement à Carlie.

" Tu entends petite fille? Rentres chez toi.

- Hééééééé o(( ))o je suis pas une petite fille èé" Carlie a quinze ans!

- Ca m'inpressione ça " . "

Avant que Lise n'ai le temps de protester, Carlie s'était levée et avait courru jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte qui leur fesait face. Elle se retourna pour tirer la langue à Angela, puis disparut

" Nan mais quelle garce - elle m'a tiré la langue èé"

- ... u.u

- Quoi! On pouvait pas la garder de toute façon fais pas cette tête!

- De toute façon c'est la petite-fille du prètre de Lumière, on la reverra sûrement.

- ha? Ué super "" . de toute façon n'importe quelle morveuse pourrait débarquer et dire qu'elle est la fille du Roi Dragon uu ça ne veux absolument rien dire. Contente qu'elle soit partie la naine.

- Tu es toujours comme ça ôO ?

- Nan seulement avec les vieux, les merdeux, les moins que rien, les poivrots... ça dépend des gens en fait.

- ... d'accord je vois """XD "

Lise se releva et elles se remirent en route toute les deux. Le passage brutal de la lumière à l'obscurité les aveugla un moment. Lise s'arrâta et porta une main à ses yeux ; elle voyait des taches colorées danser devant elle.

" Bouges toi de là! Idiote! "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une masse la heurta de plein fouet, lui assénant un grand coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle heurta la paroi rocheuse derrière elle et un douleur aiguë lui traversa le dos. Quelque chose tournoya au dessus de sa tête et alla se ficher dans la pierre. Le poid qu'elle avait sur le ventre d'éclipsa prestement.

" Espèce de saloerie! O "

Le bruit d'un bâton et du métal s'entrechoquant retenti dans l'entrée de la caverne. Sa vue finit par s'habituer à l'obscurité et elle aperçu Angela aux prises avec un monstre jaunâtre et ratatiné, en armure, armé d'une hache. Elle leva lentement les yeux au-dessus d'elle et les posa sur une autre hache dont la lame était à demie enfoncée dans la pierre. Elle commençait à comprendre et une forte angoisse se difusa dans son estomac en imaginant sa tête tomber et rouler sur le sol. Elle porta sa main à son cou, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de marque. Puis toute angoisse la quitta, et son instinc de guerrière repris le dessus.

Elle se releva, grimaçant quand la douleur qu'elle avait au dos se réveilla, empoigna de sa main libre le manche de la hache et d'un coup sec la tira hors du rocher.

" Angela! Pousses-toi! "

La princesse magicienne se retourna, et en voyant l'amazone l'air passablement énervée, une hache en main, esquissa un pas gracieux sur le côté pour ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Une nouvelle fois le bruit de l'arme jetée se fit entendre et le gobelin retrouva sa propre hache traversant sa protection de cuir et transperçant sa poitrine. En un bond, Lise fut sur lui et lui fit sauter la tête. Celle ci se décrocha du corps et alla rouler sur le sol reproduisant un peu le bruit d'un récipient de terre cuite. Elle n'eurent pas le temps de soupirer que des murmures s'élevaient déjà, des grognements, un peu partout dans l'obscurité autour d'elles.

Angela se raprocha de son amie, se plaçant dos à elle et crispant ses doigts sur sa canne.

" Y'en a d'autre c'est ça?

- Oui.

- ... ils sont combien?

- ... beaucoup.

- Comme?

- Cinq ou six."

La voix de la sorcière s'était faite supliante.

" Et là ce serait un bon moment pour fuir ? "

Lise tourna la tête vers elle, son sourire parut effrayant à sa compagne.

" Bien sûr que non. "

°

Pendant ce temps, quelque part de l'autre côté de la grotte, Carlie tapait du pied dans les cailloux qu'elle trouvait, les envoyant dans l'eau de la rivière allimentée par les cascades. Elle bougonnait encore.

Petite, petite, petite

Non loin d'elle se trouvait un sentier de pavés blancs. Elle savait qu'en le suivant elle n'était qu'à une heure de marche de Wendel. Mais elle s'était enfuie sans rien dire à personne, et à présent tous les prètres devaient la chercher. Sans compter que...

Papy sera en colère, et si je rentre il va mettre la fessée à Carlie o(( ))o

Cependant jeter des cailloux dans l'eau n'était pas son activité favorite. Elle joua un moment à sautiller derrière un petit papillon qui passait par là (1). Finalement elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et se demanda vaguement ce que fabriquait les deux filles qui l'avaient aidée. Peut être qu'elles s'étaient perdues. C'est vrai qu'elle connaissit très bien la grotte, Heath l'avait souvent emmenée pour se rafraichit pendant les chaudes journées d'été. A cette époque là il n'y avait pas de monstres. Tout était beaucoup plus simple en un sens, mais aussi tellement ennuyeux.

Bercée par les brins d'herbre que le vent agitait, elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil léger.

Elle était dans un jardin, quelque part dans le temple de Lumière, et elle regardait les fleurs. Elle en cueillait quelques unes, les réunissant en un bouquet qu'elle serrait contre elle. Elle se retourna en souriant, mais ce n'était pas Heath qui veillait sur elle. Un jeune prètre était là, aux côté d'une frèle jeune femme, aux traits délicats, aux vêtements éthérés et aux oreilles pointues. Les silhouettes se mirent à s'éloigner. Pourtant ils ne bougeaient pas. Carlie lacha son bouquet, les fleurs s'éparpillèrent dans le vent. Carlie courait et essayait de rattraper ses parents qui glissaient de plus en plus vite, devenant de plus en plus transparents. Finalement ils disparurent, la laissant seule au milieu du jardin.

Elle se réveilla avec quelques larmes au coin des yeux qu'elle essuya frénétiquement. Elle se souvenait avoir crié, mais crié quoi, elle n'en savait rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle fesait ce rêve. Elle en ressortait toujours avec une douce douleur dans la poitrine et une petite boule dans la gorge. Elle joua distraitement avec les pompons de son bonnets, plongée dans une réflection intérieure.

°

Les monstres les avaient lentement encerclées. Pourtant aucune des deux ne bougeait. Angela était à demi paralisée par la peur et l'apréhension, tandis que derrière elle, Lise exultait. La perspective d'un combat avec des choses armées et possédant plus d'intelligence que les bêtes myconides étirait sur ses lèvres un sourire propre au chasseur, sûr de sa supériorité. De plus la présence d'Angela, qui était à la fois spectatrice, point faible à protéger qui compliquait la stratégie qu'elle devait apliquer et éventuellement un renfort achevait de l'exiter. Un gobelin situé sur sa gauche se jeta sur elles en poussant un cri bestial. Angela sursauta, mais Lise s'était déjà ruée en avant.

Par la suite, Angela qui tenait machinalement son bâton devant elle pour se protéger, ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder la princesse se battre, en oubliant presque sa peur. Il lui semblait que les monstres autour d'elle ne lui prétait plus vraiment attention. Le centre d'intérêt était maintenant la guerrière qui se battait tournoyant, légère et impitoyable, semblant effectuer une corégraphie envoutante. La lance qui sifflait dans les airs et volait à ses côtés était à la fois sa partenaire, la musique qui la guidait et l'instrument de la mort qu'elle infligeait. Elle s'était déjà débarassée de son assaillant et se dirigeait à présent vers le second. Celui ci mania maladroitement sa hache dans sa direction. Elle l'évita comme si le mouvement avait été connu et répété puis lui infligea la même mort rapide et froide. Les monstres qui entouraient la magicienne commençaient à se reprendre. Toujours immobile, elle regardait avec de grands yeux les gouttes de sang projetée par la lance et qui formaient d'étranges constellations sur le sol. Lise senblait être en transe, complètement immergée dans sa danse mortuaire. Angela compris et quitta d'un bond sa place, se retirant derrière les corps flasques des adversaires déjà vaincus. La guerrière pris sa place au centre du cercle. Elle affectua une demi tour sur elle même, puis brusquement fit un tour complet dans l'autre sens, les bras tendu tenant sa lance. Les monstres tombèrent à terre presque en même temps, morts où blessés mortelement. Elle posa son autre main sur sa lance et lentement, en enfonça la pointe dans l'humus qui couvrait le sol. Le combat était fini.

Les yeux écarquillés, la princesse aux cheveux meuves regardait l'amazone, avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Elle rencontra ses yeux bleus et un sourire passa sur le visage de la princesse guerrière.

" C'est fini. "

Angela soupira. Même si elle était autre quand elle se battait, elle restait la Lise qu'elle connaissait.

Qu'est ce que je m'étais imaginé moi . ?

" Bon alors on sort de là è.é"? "

_(1) ouaf O! sors XD_


End file.
